Devil in New World
by newbi SIOC
Summary: A Player who has blood Sparda in YGGDRASIL ,Ainz isn't the only one in new world can he bring peace in new world Or Chaos


YGGDRASIL

Great Tomb of Nazarick: Floor 9 round table in there have three members of Ainz Ooal gown from 42 members, today the last day YGGDRASIL will be shut down. and the three-member is momonga, herohero, and Vergil.

virgil was a demon and one of Player have unlocked one legendary story in YGGDRASIL and that was Legend of Sparda, a demon protects human world because that event he can change his races become one of half-demon who has the blood of Sparda. through 12 years grinding his skill and his race now he becomes a full demon and has a title world champion.

herohero let out a tired sigh

"I didn't think you'd come herohero-san," Virgil said, crossing his arm

"yeah it's been 2 years already before we see you last time"

"Really !? man didn't think that long, sigh i guess this the effect when you working so much,"

"that not sound good for your health"

"i think right now i feel like my avatar look... ah sorry. i shouldn't come here just to complain" said herohero apologetically

"please don't worry about it" said momonga, raising his skeletal hand with emoji :)

"well i better go, i am beyond exhausted right now, sorry momonga-san vergil-san hope we can meet in irl"

===========skip============

as they left round table room, momonga and Virgil (btw Virgil take form sin devil Trigger from DMC 5).

a beautiful woman with a slender yet curvy, a sharp butler and six maids were waiting for him. they all bow at sight of him.

"momonga i think i will go out find some battle"

"i think you never change even though this is will be the last of us"

"what, I am not a battle maniac, okay, i just a guy want let out frustrated from my damn job, fuck that shitty company"

"pffft, well isn't i will blame you" emote :)

"yeah, so i will take Bayonetta with me, bye momonga hope we can meet again in irl"

"yah"

"follow," said Virgil and took hand Bayonetta and then teleport to surface nazarick. vergil change his appearance to become human, Virgil has fair, yet pale skin, and white, swept back hair, which puts emphasis on the fierce, yet stoic expression on his face. his clothing appears to be predominately darker shades of blue. His coat is black and the serpentine patterns and designs are neon blue and the three separated coattails have tattered at the edge. black sleeveless zippered-turtleneck beneath his midnight blue formal vest. wears charcoal gray fingerless gloves, black pants and dark teal boots with several straps.

and then Yamato appear on his hand, unscathed his Yamato and cut space shape + in front of him, and then walk through the portal with Bayonetta follow after him, and the portal closes itself, after through the portal see front him the log cabin(from Aincrad floor 22)

"home sweet home" Virgil smile, and open the door, sit in living room.

"hmmm command to make tea if am not wrong is "A tea" and then Bayonetta bow and go to the kitchen, virgil place his finger to his ear "massage"

"momonga are you still there ?"

"oh virgil, what happen did you need help"

"nah, i am fine just want talk till end this game"

" i though you have fight monster"

"honestly i don't really have motivated right now "

"pfffft "

==========SKIP================

30

"bye momonga"

29

28

"bye virgil"

27 virgil took a cup close to his mouth even though there no smell,this is the end, shitty life here i come

10,close his eyed and wait till count to zero and he will be wake in his room

5,4,3,2,1,0

00,00,00

00.00.01

nice smell, what ? i don't think i have parfume in my room, still close his eye, when open his eye he see Bayonetta, retains a skin-tight black suit has a rose design on the abdomen with dark blue color on the palms with a Renaissance-style flair added onto each wrist. A similar flair is also around the collar on her neck, black and gray heels, thin. thinner silver ones and jagged patterns resembling roses and thorns are placed along her thighs and stomach. Her gloves have changed to include a dark blue colour on the palms with a Renaissance-style flair added onto each wrist. A similar flair is also around the collar on her neck( just imagine Bayonetta 2)

"dear you didn't drink you tea, is taste is not you liking ?"

virgil shake his head "no, just i have something in my mind "

what is this why my NPC is talking there's not the feature that can talk and smell hmm maybe this what they called have been summon in another world in novel, fuck yeah, unconsciously Virgil smile, Bayonetta see this and stand up, took a seat next to him and rest his head on his shoulder

"dear what you smile for" hear this virgil taken back from he though and say "the peace like this, is what i want. but first, we need to go outside, I think this, we not in YGGDRASIL anymore"

bayonetta nod his head " yeah i think that's too"

virgil stand up and go outside with Bayonetta, see the outside he house, is nothing different, if more look closely you can see the forest look like life you can hear sound animal wind, you can feel the breeze and is night already, Virgil hand reach on the air, he wrist gone through black hole and took item Flight Necklace in shape bird wing, Virgil wear the necklace

"fly". Bayonetta just use his magic to fly and follow Virgil in his back

on the north have a castle, the east we have a mountain, on the west we have a city hmmm... now what am i gonna do

this new world, the most important when you live is knowledge

"Bayonetta can you use magic to hide our house"

"of course I can, so where we will be going to? "

"can you see that castle"

"no it was so small so I can't really see anything, are we gonna going there"

"yeah this is not YGGDRASIL anymore so we don't know what this world can give us, i suppose search information is important right now, tomorrow we can go"

"its already noon, so tonight i want a baby"

"eh" Virgil mind become blank

"its been 9 years already Virgil since we married, did you forget, and you never touch me"

"i know and that time circumstance didn't allow it" now if i think about it because of these guys, co-worker of my so annoying, let this happen, well it's not i hate it, but thanks to that in new world I got wife better than these guys.i am not the only one who married the special NPC you can buy , so you can sex with it, but Bayonetta different from another NPC. I got it when I doing quest so yeah that was a long time ago

"so how about now" Bayonetta smile and close their body together with his hand around Virgil neck

"i think we can" smile Virgil and hold hips Bayonetta and then they kiss

================SKIP MORNING============

damn that was rough, now if i think about it bayonetta is big S

thank god last nigh there's no S&M play. huft next time i will be more aggresive.

"dear its morning already hurry up"

"yeah i am already wake, i am coming" then Virgil go to bathroom wash he faces, then to the kitchen. when he sat down he shook what he looks

" his is amazing, i didn't you could cook"

"that's rude you know, is obviously a mother need how to do a chore"

shrug he shoulder "i guess is true"

after breakfast, they go outside and Bayonetta use his magic concealed the whole house, then house disappear

"that magic for you, now we can go"

"fly or we just walk"

"i think to walk just fine beside i want to test my speed, can you follow me *smirk*"

"well how about this" Bayonetta put his hand around Virgil neck, virgil know what his, so he picks Bayonetta

"well this what the call hug princess huh, so are you ready" Bayonetta hold more thigh around neck Virgil

and then they vanish from they stand

Virgil running through the forest after 15 minutes running.

not far away Virgil saw carriage have been an attack,

"that was a monster, hoo so they can talk and I know what they said"

Remedios Custodio POV

"HOLD FORMATION DON'T LET THEM CLOSE TO QUEEN"

"but captain we can't hold anymore is too many of them, even with summoned angel Calca-sama we can't hold any longer"

_is this the end_, _curse that orc, why they come here, isn't this is safe zone from a front line , and there's nothing report about demi-human come through the wall, what happens_

"BUHIHIHIH human i like that face despair from human is amusing BUHIHIHI, now why don't guys surrender, i and my brother we will treat you more carefully, don't worry sex is good, buhihihih"

"FUCK OF UGLY, YOU DISGUSTING"

Calca Bessarez POV

_oh no my mana is empty i can't even summon another angel are we gonna die. no, no._ calca tramble as his hold own arm, his breath becoming rough, is there no one can save him, why become like this she just wants to be united his country become one and face danger demi-human together, why to become like this, plss someone saves me.

"well well well a monster who can speak " all movement

stop and see a handsome young man white hair swept-back he clothe darker shades of blue. His coat is black and the serpentine patterns and designs are neon blue, with katana on he left hand with relaxing he walks into the ocean orc to the carriage, see this calca shocked who is he?

"what are you guys doing, KILL HIM! "

"ARRRRRGHHHHHH" from behind mysterious man an orc swings his sword

calca scream " behind you !" as she knows he cannot make it she close his eyes.

before they know what happens they just heard a *clink* and he already at edge knight formation. and that was in front of Remedios, _is so fast I just blink and he already in front of me._

he slowly sheath he sword *cliiiinnnk tump* as calca open she eyes, she just sees back of that man and sound, and then see the orc has been cut in a two-piece. all orc slowly take back, they know this guy, not prey but a predator, calca blink and that guy already front orc, to another orc, and she didn't even see the man swing his sword, orc already been cut when he in fronts the orc, and now he speeds become faster.

he in the middle ocean, now he a sheath he sword *tump* all orc have been cut in the piece even the leader no exception

*clap* *clap* "as always it's splendid" and a beautiful woman came out of the forest

"honestly this is was disappointing" and the woman stood beside the man.

calca want to invite the man to his castle, and to judge the clothe the man use is high quality same as noble, sword no the katana he uses rarely among adventure the rumor she heard, brain angulus the man who can rival strongest knight Re-Estize use katana is this guy is a brain? but from she heard he has blue hair and he a commoner, "excuse me, sir, can you tell your name, and thank you for the help "

"Virgil and woman beside me is my wife Bayonetta, and it's nothing " with a stoic face, looking calca like waiting for something, calca know what he waiting for

"ah excuse me my name calca Bessarez, a queen Roble holy kingdom"

"are we in Roble holy kingdom ?" asked the man

"are you don't know this place ?" calca shocked that the man doesn't know where he is.

"no, we just know we already in the forest and we want search place to stay and search some information"

calca what she heard vaguely,_ he doesn't know where they are, is he spy from southern noble, even if he from southern noble, with that skill he already famous as Gazef, and noble from southern will already attack me and take the throne._

_and he not from adventure either. and the woman beside him is beautiful as me, that will be nonsense if no rumor about him_. _maybe i could get help from him with that power united the kingdom and stop the war between human and DEMI-human_, that could be dangers but she took a chance of what she could take.

"as thank's for help we want to reward you and we could give some information that you want to know" as the silence between them, after Virgil thinking about it

"well why not, we could wait you recover and then we can go.

before that, Bayonetta could you "

Bayonetta know what he means, she nodded and slowly from his foot come out a shadow, cover entire corpse orc, and slowly the body sunk in the shadows. there's nothing left even the blood, like never happen before.

calca see this shock what magic tier is that no chant, no use item either she uses, she wants to ask but she knows she can't, curiosity kills the cat if they relationship close maybe she could ask, for now, better left as she didn't see anything.

Remedios walk to calca and whisper to him

"calca-sama is that really okay we trust him"

"that's okay Remedios, i trust my feeling, that i can trust them"

==============SKIP====================

normal POV

well the queen tell me everything history his kingdom

in summary The Roble Holy Kingdom, usually simply referred to as "The Holy Kingdom," was founded about 200 years ago, not long after the Evil Deities and Its land is divided into north and south halves by the sea, For this reason, some refer to them as different nations; the "Northern Holy Kingdom" and "Southern Holy Kingdom. The Southern Holy Kingdom is neighbored by the Abelion Hills, which are inhabited by all kinds of demi-human tribes who are constantly warring with one another. In order to prevent themselves from being invaded and getting caught up in their wars, the Holy Kingdom invested a great amount of time and resources to build a wall along its border to keep the demi-humans out; this would become known as the 10,000 Mile long Great Wall.

"Virgil-san we can see the city now," said calca as she eyes point out in the window. the wall 10 meters long, the technology same with age medieval as my imagination.

at first, she told me to help him the war between demi-human

and united the kingdom, it's not i don't want help him but, now I don't have foothold where am I gonna go, and if i come to this world at least momonga will same with me, that he will come to this world too, after finding him, and plan the future then i can help him, after I said that "for now, i can',t i want still find my friend and plan the future what am i gonna do, but if you want help you can find me "with my smile, and the queen blush his face red until on his ears, as she avoids eye contact. after that she told what adventure is, his kingdom, Baharuth kingdom,

Re-Estize Kingdom

Slane theoracy,

we pass the checkpoint and arrive in front of the castle.

welcomed by a knight on left and right side red carpet.

the first come out is queen, and I follow after him with Bayonetta, and they told to wait in the guest room, which maid service the tea and snack, after 30 minutes we wait,

we go to throne room which receives our reward, place to stay, access to library and the money, is 1 platinum and 50 gold with currency right now is 13 copper to 1 silver, 100 silver to 1 gold, 10 gold to 1 platinum.

after 9 days we search all book in the library, in 9 days Bayonetta and calca already a friend, sometimes they go out together, talk about magic, and fashion, I just let them be, it's not a bad thing either, and I can contact momonga, right now he in E-Rantel, he on quest escort pharmacy, and he told me that he help the village, meet Gazef Stronoff, and become adventure with narberal gamma. in 9 days i am not just reading a book, i become an adventure and my ranking mithril same with Bayonetta, after that, we decide to go to E-Rantel

now they on the garden castle Virgil, Bayonetta, calca with his escort Remedios

"and so we decide to go to E-Rantel" after Virgil said he wants to go calca shock, she that they will go soon or late isn't to fast

"but why, is that your friend?"

"yeah so we decide after this will we go"

"i see, then my knight can escort you"

virgil shook his head

" no need we can just fly"

"i see, then you can come back whenever you want"

calca head is hanging down his bang cover his eye

see this Bayonetta close to calca and touched his head

"don't sad honey we will back after finished the business"

calca raised his head and smile "yes"

virgil wearing Flight Necklace

"Bayonetta it's time" Bayonetta just nodded

then at the same time they said "fly"


End file.
